


Look as Long as You Like

by sugarandspace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e12 Malec, Second Kiss, hints to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: After the ceremony, Magnus and Alec portal to Magnus' where they drink wine and Alec gets to stare at Magnus





	Look as Long as You Like

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched the ep and my need to appreciate Magnus' amazing look turned into this. You know, had to get it out of my system some way

It’s the first time Alec allows himself to really look. 

It’s later in the evening and even though it has been an eventful day, there’s not a bone in his body that feels tired. This is where he wants to be, this feels right. Not only in his head but his heart as well, and Alec knows he made the right decision. 

After the ceremony cleared out, Alec changed to his normal clothes (getting a disapproving sigh from Magnus when he walked out of his room not wearing his suit anymore) and they portaled to Magnus’. Now Alec is sitting on his couch, watching as Magnus prepares them both drinks. ( _ “To celebrate,” _ Magnus had said.)

Magnus is still wearing the clothes he wore to the wedding, that burgundy jacket fitting him so perfectly. The tips of Alec’s fingers tingle when he thinks back to gripping that jacket and kissing Magnus, the feelings of lightheadedness and losing his breath vivid in his memories. Parts of Magnus’ hair are red, and he looks beautiful, so over the top (in the best way) and like nothing Alec’s ever seen before. And for the first time in his life Alec feels like he’s allowed to look, without the fear that someone will notice, without it feeling like he’s doing something wrong.

“Like what you see?” Magnus asks, with an air of confidence and humor. His question breaks Alec from his thoughts and he smiles, casting his eyes downwards when Magnus approaches him with two glasses of wine in his hands, giving Alec his before sitting on the couch next to him. 

“Sorry, that was probably weird,” Alec apologises, daring to look up. He takes a sip of his wine, busying himself with the glass while he waits for Magnus’ reaction. He tries his best not to cringe at the sharp tangy taste of the drink.

“By all means, look as long as you want. I didn’t spend so much time on my looks to not have them appreciated,” Magnus says and relaxes to the couch, sipping his own wine and swirling it in his glass. Alec’s eyes follow the long line of decorative buttons on Magnus’ shirt, reaching the top where three of them are now unbuttoned, and that should not affect him that much. Alec drags his eyes away from Magnus’ neck to his face, trying to compose himself. He doesn’t want to look like an idiot in front of Magnus.

Alec takes another sip of his wine (and sadly, it’s still as bad as he remembered) and clears his throat, “You look good. Really nice.”

“Well thank you Alexander,” Magnus says and the smile is more soft than it is cocky. “You don’t look bad yourself. Black is definitely your colour.” 

Alec smiles as a reply. Getting compliments from Magnus makes him feel warm, the feeling so unlike anything he’s felt before. He takes one more sip of his wine before he sets it down, thinking that it’s not so impolite when he’s already drank half of it.

“I must say,” Magnus starts, locking his eyes with Alec’s. “I really am impressed with what you did at the wedding. And I’m very proud of you for your courage.”

A blush rises to his cheeks and he’s smiling again, and Alec doesn’t know when was the last time he’d been smiling this much. A real, genuine and carefree smile even though they still have issues to tackle, with Valentine still being out there and the Circle cathering its rows, but at that moment those things don’t matter. It feels good to hear those words from Magnus, to hear that someone thinks that he was being brave, when the reaction from his parents had been quite the opposite. He hopes that with time his parents will get over it, but if they won’t, at least he has Magnus, and Izzy, and Jace, and even Clary and Simon who don’t think any differently about him even though he did what he did.

“Could we maybe, I mean, I’d like to-,” Alec starts but he can’t seem to be able to get the words out. He might have looked confident at the wedding, but now that the adrenaline of the situation has worn off, he’s much more self conscious of his words and his actions.

“Yes, Alexander?” Magnus encourages, but something in his expression makes Alec think that maybe Magnus already knows what he wants to ask. So he gathers his courage to say it. He’s a Shadowhunter, he’s faced scarier situations.

“Could we do that again?” He asks, rushing to explain himself. “I mean the kissing. Can I kiss you again?”

He feels pretty damn proud of himself for not stuttering, and the smile he gets from Magnus as a reply eases his anxiety remarkably.

“You don’t need to ask,” Magnus says and sets his glass on the table, leaning forward to kiss Alec. His lips are warm and taste of wine, but for some reason Alec finds himself enjoying the taste this time. It’s all still so very new and Alec isn’t sure if he’s doing everything like he’s supposed to, but it’s only his second kiss and he figures that it’s okay not to be perfect. Magnus seems to be, and Alec tries his best to follow his lead. 

“Mm, never getting tired of that,” Magnus says as they part. “You can kiss me anytime.”

“That’s good to know,” Alec says as he watches Magnus drink the last of his wine, Alec leaving his on the table because there’s something he needs to tell Magnus. 

“I’m so happy you crashed my wedding,” Alec says. “Without you I’d be married.”

“Ugh, that is an option I don’t even want to think about,” Magnus says with an expression of mock disgust on his face and Alec can’t help but agree.

“Thank you Magnus,” Alec says sincerely. “For helping me realise that I should do what’s right for myself.”

“It was my pleasure,” Magnus says kindly and then perks up, lightening up the situation. “We should go on our first date!”

“Now?” Alec asks, dumbfounded because it’s nearing midnight. But that doesn’t seem to bother Magnus who’s already on his feet, offering his hand for Alec.

“Yes, it’s dinner time somewhere,” he says and pulls Alec up from the couch, his hand remaining in Alec’s even after he’s standing. Instead of trying to let go Alec holds on tighter. “Where do you want to go?”

“Uh,” Alec starts because literally the whole world is an option and he doesn’t know enough about timezones to even know where restaurants would be open. He’s never left the country before (not counting Idris), -hell, he’s barely left New York- , and now he should pick a country?

“Or I can pick this time, and you do the next,” Magnus says as he sees Alec’s confusion. “I know this amazing place that serves the best pasta. How does that sound?”

“I like pasta,” Alec answers, still shocked with the turn of events.

“Amazing, it’s settled then,” Magnus says and lets go of Alec’s hand long enough for him to conjure a portal (and long enough for Alec to start missing the feeling), before returning his hand to link with Alec’s.

They step through the portal together, and even though Alec has been to plenty of missions, each different in their own way, he has a feeling that getting to know Magnus might be the greatest adventure of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Real Adult but I had to ask my friend what wine tastes like. After her review I'm not eager to taste it.
> 
> Also if you have twitter I'm hoping you're helping to save the show by tweeting #SaveShadowhunters and #PickUpShadowhunters. I still can't believe they cancelled the show.


End file.
